Mashiro Kuna
Mashiro Kuna (久南 白, Kuna Mashiro) ist Vizekommandantin der 9. Kompanie. Zudem ist sie ein Vizard und eines der ersten Opfer der Hollowfizierung. Persönlichkeit Obwohl sie damals eine Position in der Gotei 13 ergatterte, verhält sie sich nicht dementsprechend. Mashiro scheint die kindlichste unter den Visoredzu sein, außerdem ist sie ziemlich albern und scheint nicht auf das Geschehen um sie herum zu achten. Zudem neigt sie dazu, eher um unwichtige Dinge Wirbel zu veranstalten, wie zum Beispiel, dass sich Orihime Inoue mit Hachigen Ushōda anfreundete oder als ihr Kommandant Kensei darauf bestand seinen Untergeordnenten in den Kampf zu folgen. Weiterhin hat sie die außergewöhnliche Fähigkeit, ihren früheren Kommandanten, Kensei Muguruma, zur Weißglut zu treiben, selbst wenn sie schläft. Im Kampf verhält sie sich einerseits ernst, aber andererseits stürzt sie sich auf ihren Gegner wie eine Superheldin und benimmt sich auch so nachdem sie gewonnen hat. Erscheinung Mashiro wirkt rein äußerlich wie ein normales Mädchen in Ichigos Alter mit braun-grauen Augen. Das wohl einzig Auffallende an ihr sind ihre schulterlangen grünen Haare. Ein weißer Overall mit einem orangen Schal, den sie um ihren Hals gewickelt hat, orange Handschuhe und Stiefel bilden ihre Kleidung, zudem trägt sie eine Schutzbrille, welche sie allerdings bis jetzt noch nie aufgesetzt hatte. Während ihrer Zeit in der Soul Society trug sie eine Standard Shinigami-Robe, welche sehr lange Ärmel hatte. Außerdem trug sie einen roten Schal und eine Sonnenbrille auf ihren damals noch gewellten Haaren. Ausserdem trug sie ihr Vizekommandantenabzeichen am linken Arm. Vergangenheit left|thumb|Mashiro früher Mashiro Kuna war vor 100 Jahren Vize-Kommandantin der 9. Kompanie, sie und ihr Kommandant waren in Rukongai, um das Verschwinden einiger Bürger und Shinigamis aufzuklären. Jedoch wurden sie von dem verräterischen 5. Offizier Tousen heimlich angegriffen und Mashiro und ihr Kommandant wurden zu Vizard. Da sie ihre Hollow Seite anfangs nicht kontrollieren konnten, griffen sie die anderen Kommandanten, die zur Hilfe gekommen waren, an. Doch schafften diese sie vorerst, mit einigen Kidosprüchen gefangen zu nehmen. Doch wurden dann auch die anderen Shinigamis durch Aizen zu Vizards. Aizen wollte sie alle zwar töten, da sein Experiment somit abgeschlossen war, doch wurden alle Vizard durch Kisuke und Tessai gerettet. Danach wurden alle Vizards aus der Soul Society verbannt. Kisuke Urahara flüchtete mit ihnen in die reale Welt, wo er ihnen Gigais gab, welche unauffindbar waren und durch die sie unter normalen Menschen leben konnten. Handlung Arrancar-Saga thumb|left|200px|Machiro hält mit den anderen Visored Ichigo auf Das erste Mal sah man Mashiro zusammen mit den anderen Visored in einem Lagerhaus als Ichigo lernen wollte seine Hollowkräfte zu trainieren. Als Ichigo seinen Hollow freien Lauf lies und fast Hiyori erwürgte, hielt Mashiro ihn mit den anderen Visoreds auf. Später half sie Ichigo bei seinem Training und hielt wie die anderen seinen Körper, welcher vom Hollow während dessen kontrollierte wurde, in schach. Dabei wunderte sie sich wie lange Ichigo brauchte, da sie keine großen Probleme damit hatte ihren inneren Hollow zu bändigen. Fake Karakura Town-Saga thumb|left|200px|Machiro erscheint mit den anderen auf dem Schlachtfeld Mashiro taucht, gemeinsam mit den anderen Visored, auf um an Sousuke Aizen Rache zu nehmen und hilft den Shinigami in der Schlacht, indem sie von Fura losgelassene Gillian vernichtet, wonach sie sich voller Freude auch Fura selbst annimmt. thumb|200px|Mashiro besiegt den Gillian mit einen einfachen Tritt Mit einem einzigen "Mashiro Super Kick" spaltet sie das Monster entzwei, was Wonderweiss sehr traurig stimmt. Er attackiert mit einem Cero Mashiro, doch diese ist zu schnell und verpasst ihm einen heftigen Tritt, bevor er überhaupt etwas unternehmen kann. Es scheint, als sei Wonderweiss besiegt, doch er erhebt sich nach einer Weile wieder aus den Trümmern, nur um von Mashiro wieder weggefegt zu werden. left|thumb|Mashiro's Maske zerbricht Kensei warnt Mashiro, dass sie ihre Maske abnehmen sollte, doch diese verkündet stolz, dass sie 15 Stunden Zeit hat. Als Wonderweiss weiter angreift, schnappt sie sein Gesicht und wirft ihn davon, doch Wonderweiss rappelt sich immer weiter auf und schafft es, Mashiros Schal zu schnappen, was diese nur noch wütender macht. thumb|200px|Kensei rettet Mashiro vor Wonderweiss Sie benutzt ihr "Mashiro Super Cero", was Wonderweiss mit einem lauten Schrei neutralisiert. Doch sie erscheint auch schon vor ihm und will den Kampf beenden, als ihre Maske zersplittert. Als Wonderweiss dies sieht, schlägt er ihr grinsend ins Gesicht, wodurch sie fällt. Kensei fängt sie auf und meint, dass er, obwohl er nicht viel von Mashiro hält, Wonderweiss den Geschmack seiner Fäuste zeigen wird und aktiviert sein Bankai. Thousand Year Blood War Saga Nach dem Angriff des Vandenreichs sah man Mashiro erstmals wieder. Sie war zusammen mit Hisagi Vizekommdant der 9. Kompanie. Da sie sich selbst als stärker und besser ansah veränderte sie jedoch ihr Abzeichen etwas und nannte sich "Super Vizekommdantin". Als sich alle Shinigami auf einen weiteren Angriff des Vandenreichs vorbereiteten, wollte Kensei Hisagi den Umgang mit Bankai lehren und lies Mashiro holen damit diese Hisagi trainiert. Damit dieser auch wirklich sein Zanpakuto einsetzt befahl Kensei dass Mashiro ihre Hollowkräfte einsetzt und alles geben sollte. Fähigkeiten left|thumb|Mashiro in ihrer Hollowform thumb|left|180px|Mashiro's Super Kick Ihre Maske ähnelt einem Insekt und sie scheint gut mit ihrem inneren Hollow auszukommen, denn sie konnte ihre Hollowmaske beim ersten Versuch 15 Stunden aufbehalten (Zum Vergleich: Ichigo konnte sie beim ersten Versuch lediglich 4 Sekunden aufbehalten). Desshalb kämpft sie fast immer mit ihrer Maske, die ihr immense physische Kraft gibt. right|thumb|Mashiro's Super Cero Mashiros Fähigkeiten, wenn verwandelt: Enorme physische Stärke: '''Ihr Aussehen täuscht, denn sie greift meist mit einfachen, aber sehr wirkungsvollen physischen Angriffen an. Beispielsweise kann sie mit einfachen Tritten und Schlägen locker Hollow auf dem Level eines Gillian töten. '''Mashiro Super Cero: '''Mashiro kann in ihrer Hollow-Form ein mächtiges Cero erzeugen, bei dem sie einen Lufttritt benutzt, um eine Schockwelle zu erzeugen. '''Mashiro Super Kick: In ihrer Hollow-Form kann Mashiro einen unglaublich starken tritt machen, welcher sogar so stark ist, dass er ein gigantisches Wesen wie Fura zerteilen kann. Sonstiges *Sie nennt Ichigo oft Berry-tan (das Suffix ''-tan'' ist die kindliche Verniedlichung ''-chan''). Dabei spielt sie auf seinen Namen an, der rein von der Aussprache her auch Erdbeere (engl.: Strawberry) bedeuten könnte. *Sie hat bis jetzt noch nie mit ihrem Zanpakutō gekämpft, sondern nur mit ihrer reinen Körperkraft. Damit ist sie neben Yoruichi Shihōin die einzige Person, die das kämpfen ohne Schwert bevorzugt. *Obwohl sie eher zierlich ist, sind ihre Tritte und Schläge, die sie "Mashiro Super Kicks" nennt, so heftig, dass sie Fura damit in ihrer Vizard-Form problemlos in zwei Teile schlagen konnte. *Sie hat eine nicht ganz eindeutige Beziehung mit ihrem Ex-Kommandant Kensei. Mal nennt sie ihn einen Perversen Idioten, mal gesteht sie ihm ihre Liebe. *Ihr Zanpakutō hat einen grünen Griff und eine weiße Schwertscheide. Navigation en:Mashiro Kuna es:Mashiro Kuna fr:Mashiro Kuna it:Mashiro Kuna id:Mashiro Kuna pl:Mashiro Kuna ru:Маширо Куна Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Shinigami Kategorie:Visored Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Gotei 13 Kategorie:Vizekommandant Kategorie:9. Kompanie Kategorie:Protagonist Kategorie:Manga Kategorie:Anime